The Date
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Reid and JJ's 'top secret' date doesn't go exactly as planned when JJ gets sick and Reid ends up taking care of her. Reid/JJ initally friendship, turns into something more
1. Redskins Fan

**A/N: This was written as a response to a request from superstar1000, so thank you for the request, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Ok, for now this will be strictly JJ/Reid friendship, but it may grow into something more, I'm not sure yet…**

**And I'm sorry if updates on this are slower than usual... I'm being an idiot and starting 2 stories at once while also starting back school w/2 AP class, 2 digital design classes, writing for the school news AND peer counciling in the front office... needless to say, I'm tired already and it's just the second day!**

**This story takes place during that 'top secret' date that Reid and JJ shared at that Redskins game, and yes I know there have been stories like that before, but this is gonna be as different as I can possibly make it… So read, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Ch. 1: Redskins Fan

Reid nervously made his way to the back of the jet, the tickets Gideon had given him seeming to burn in his pocket. He sat down across from JJ, who didn't even look up at first. He bit his lip and cleared his throat nervously, "Uh, JJ?" he said, wincing internally as his voice squeaked slightly.

She blinked, looking, "Is something wrong, Spence?" she asked, laying the file aside.

He chewed his lip, trying to keep the dorky smile off his face. And to keep himself from sweating. "Well… uh… G-Gideon said you were a Redskins fan?"

JJ smiled, "I am." she said, "I didn't think you like football…"

"Uh… I've never… I mean, it's not that I don't like it, I've just…" he stuttered and frowned. _Just ask her!_ He shouted at himself. Easier said than done. "Well, I've got these tickets… and I was wondering… if … youwouldwanttogowithme?" The last words came out jumbled together in a very high pitched sort of tone.

She blinked again, "What was that?" she asked, not quite catching the question.

Reid cleared his throat and looked down at his hands, almost whispering, but separating the words more clearly this time. "I was wondering if you… if you would like to go with me. To the game."

He waited for her to laugh, to shake her head and tell him that was ridiculous, but instead she grinned, "I'd love to, Spence!" she said. He blinked and stared at her in shock.

"Really?" he asked, not believing her for a second. How could she possibly, actually want to go on a _date_ with him? Even if they were just going as friends, he couldn't see it ever happening.

She nodded, "Absolutely." she said. "I love the Redskins, and it'll be fun. Maybe I can actually teach you something that you don't already know… unless you've read any football books." It wouldn't surprise her if he had.

He shook his head slowly, "N-no." he said. "Never wanted to."

"Good," she said, still smiling. "Then this will be a learning experience for you."

He smiled back, a more genuine smile than before. He glanced up the aisle at Gideon, who was watching the two of them with a small smile on his face. He didn't care how this date went - or even if it could really be called a date - but he didn't care. He had no way of really saying thanks to Gideon for this.

If Reid had been paying attention he would've noticed Morgan and Elle sitting across from Gideon, watching him talking to JJ.

"Man, the kid's like a teenager on his first date." Morgan said, shaking his head. He really needed to make Reid go out more.

Elle grinned, "Is that how you were asking a girl out on your first date, Morgan?" she teased.

He frowned, "No," he said, almost defensively. "_I_ didn't stutter once."

Elle laughed, "Uh huh, sure." she said disbelievingly.

* * *

As the team got off the jet, JJ caught Reid's arm, "Spence, wait a second." He turned around and frowned, worried for a moment that she was going to cancel their plans for the weekend.

"You have my number already, but I was wondering… are we going to meet there or -?"

"I can pick you up," Reid immediately offered.

She smiled, "You don't have to, Reid. I was just wondering."

"No, I want to." Reid said insistently. "It would be rude to just expect you to show up."

She nodded, "Alright, then I'll see you then." she said with a nod. "Oh, and Spence?" she called after him as he headed towards his car.

"Yeah?" he asked, turned slowly to face her again.

"Try to wear something less… formal. It's a football game, ok?"

He looked down at his clothes, wondering what was wrong with them and nodded slowly, "Alright." he said. He didn't really have many 'casual' clothes. Nothing except sweat pants he wore to bed. He didn't even think he actually owned a pair of jeans… There were a few tee-shirts somewhere in the back of his closet though.

He was just opening the door to his car when Morgan clapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump nearly a foot in the air. "Morgan!" he almost squeaked again and internally scolded himself for being so panicky. "Don't do that."

"Sorry, kid." Morgan's grin suggested he was anything but sorry. "I was just wondering what you and JJ were talking about so cozily on the jet."

Reid scowled, "I really don't think that's any of you business." he said stiffly, turning to get into his car. Morgan caught the door and held it shut.

"Oh, no, kid. You're not leaving until you tell me."

Reid scowled at his friend, "Fine. I was just… we're…" he sighed and paused for a minute. "I'm taking her to a football game this weekend." he said finally.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Football game? You?"

He frowned again, "Gideon gave me the tickets… and he suggested I ask JJ, that's all. Apparently, she's a Redskins fan."

Morgan laughed, "Do you even know who the Redskins are?" he asked.

"Some football team," Reid said with a shrug. "Does it matter? I'll figure it out. I _am_ a genius."

Morgan just rolled his eyes, "That you are, Reid." he nodded. "Just don't bore her to death with statistics. That would make for a very, very bad date."

Reid glared at him again and yanked the door to his car open. This time Morgan let him. "Can't wait to hear how it went!" he heard him tease as he slammed the door shut and drove off, face reddening slightly. Great, now Morgan was going to bug him about this for weeks… he hoped it was worth it. One thought of JJ's smile told him it would be though. He was sure that this was going to at least be a memorable time for them.

* * *

**E/N: Next chapter I'll get to the actual 'date' part of this… sorry if this is a little short. I'm not sure how good I am at writing stuff like this, since this is basically the first fic I've written that was multiple chapters (probably not many, this'll most likely be short) and Reid DOESN'T get kidnapped, beaten, shot or hurt in any way…**

**GAH! Didn't realize when I started writing this that Elle would be in it. I nearly forgot she was still on the show at this point. I've never written her character, so I hope that those few lines weren't terrible!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you guys liked it! (I promise, superstar1000, next chapter will start the hurt/comfort Reid helping JJ that you wanted!)**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy… plus, they're like my crack, to be honest. I need them or I might die… and you wouldn't want that, now would you? XD**


	2. A Little Nauseous

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the review! :) I'm glad people are enjoying this.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! T_T seriously! I had this all written out and everything, but I had NO time to get on the computer! Sorry!**

**Now, onto the 'date' that isn't a date and that definitely doesn't go as planned XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 2: A Little Nauseous

Reid tapped his fingers nervously against the steering wheel, sitting outside of JJ's house. He knew she had to have heard him pull up, but she hadn't come out. He chewed his lip, not really wanting to get out the car. Taking a deep breath he steeled his nerves and got out the car.

He made his way to the front door, ignoring the odd feeling of jell-o in his legs. This was JJ. He saw her almost everyday… besides, it wasn't this was a real date. They were just going to a football game. He fidgeted with the sleeves of the tee-shirt he was wearing and knocked on the door, breathing as slowly as he could.

JJ answered the door with a smile on her face, but Reid noticed she looked a little pale. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a tank top and jeans. It was a little weird seeing her dressed so casually.

"Hey, Reid." she grinned, "Ready to go?"

He nodded, nervously, "You look really pretty," he said without actually thinking.

She smiled as he led her to his car, "Thanks, Spence." she said, "You look… different in a tee-shirt. You should dress like that more often."

He fought back a blush, reminding himself again that this was JJ. His friend, and nothing more. Besides, what could really come out this date? Like he'd told Morgan, they were just going to a football game. Not exactly romantic. Nothing for him to be so nervous about, that's for sure.

* * *

As they were driving down the road Reid noticed that JJ was leaning forward slightly, and sweating despite the air condition that was blowing cold air onto her face.

"Are you feeling okay, JJ?" he asked.

She gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, Spence." she assured him. "Just a little nauseous. I'll be alright."

He eyed her suspiciously, "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, sitting up a little straighter to prove her point.

He frowned and nodded, turning his attention back to the road for a moment. The silence was uncomfortable, "Do you want to listen to the radio?" he asked, glancing over at JJ, who was once again hunched over in her seat, pressing a hand to her forehead. Her eyes were clamped shut, but she looked up at him when he spoke.

"Yeah, sure." she said. Her voice sounded strained to Reid's ears.

"JJ, are you sure you're ok? You look… sick."

"I'm fine, Reid." she repeated. "I promise. Just a little nauseous is all."

Reid frowned but nodded. He wasn't sure if JJ was really up to going anywhere, she looked pale and sick. Another few minutes of silence and he glanced over at her again. She looked even worse.

Her eyes were closed, her hair was slightly dampened with sweat, she was leaned almost completely over and she looked a little green now. Reid sighed and pulled over on the side of the road, glad that they hadn't reached a major road yet. "JJ, you look… terrible."

She managed a weak smile, "Thanks, Spence, girls love to hear that."

"I'm serious. If you're sick, you should go home and rest." he insisted.

"I'm fine, I promise Sp-" she never finished the sentence, leaning over, her hand fumbling to shove the door open. She leaned over and vomited onto the wet grass. Taking a few more dry heaves, she closed the door and leaned tiredly against the window. "See, I'm fine." she joked.

Reid reached a hand over and gently felt her forehead for a temperature, like he had when his mom was sick and refused to admit it. "You're burning up." he said matter of factly. "I'm taking you home."

"No, Spence, really, I'll be alright, ok?" she said.

"Do really want to see this game that badly?" Reid demanded, confused.

JJ bit her lip, and looked out the window. No, she didn't want to see the game. But she couldn't just ditch Reid over a little bug. Besides, she wanted to spend time with him. But how could tell him that? She sighed, shaking her head. "No." she finally said.

"I'm taking you home." he said, pulling back onto the road and heading back in the direction of JJ's house.

"I'm sorry, Spence." JJ apologized after a minute.

"It's ok, JJ. It's not you're fault you got sick. Let's just focus on getting you better, alright?"

JJ smiled, surprised how much calmer and more… in control Reid seemed to be when he was taking care of someone. It amazed her. "Yeah, ok." she nodded, leaning back against the seat again. God, her stomach was twisting and fighting and the car ride wasn't helping at all.

By the time they pulled back into JJ's driveway, JJ was half conscious and even paler. Reid walked around to the passenger side and helped her out of the car. When he started to held her up the walkway, she protested.

"I can walk, Reid." she said tiredly.

"You can barely stand," he said, ignoring her weak attempts to pull away. "Just hold on. You can lie down once we get inside."

She didn't want to say it, but Reid's arm around her waist, supporting her felt good. She leaned against him and nodded, liking the idea of lying down very much. "'Kay." she said, sounding sleepy.

Reid smiled slightly, liking the way JJ's head felt against his shoulder. Wait… he shook his head. He was just here to take care of a friend, he had no business thinking like that. He led JJ into her bedroom and helped her lay down. "Where's your medicine and supplies?" he asked.

"Reid, you can go. I can take care of myself." JJ protested, successfully kicking her shoes over and pulled the covers over herself, leaning against the pillows tiredly.

Reid sighed, "JJ, you're sick. You can hardly stand up by yourself. Humor me, ok?"

She rolled her eyes, but was somehow glad that he was going to stay, at least for a little while. "In the bathroom, down the hall on the left."

He nodded, "I'll be right back." he said, hurrying out of the room.

He grabbed Tylenol, the thermometer and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. He would have to find something for her to eat eventually, but right now he would focus on getting her medicine.

She looked like she was asleep when he got back, "JJ?" he asked, half whispering.

"Mhmm…" she mumbled, her eyes opening a crack.

"Here, I got you some medicine." he held out a couple Tylenol pills and the water bottle. He had to help her with the bottler, her hands were shaking slightly. She eyed the thermometer with a little spark of humor in her eyes. "Seriously, Spence?" she asked.

"We have to know how high your fever is." Reid said.

She sighed, taking the thermometer before he could say anything else. "Fine." she said, putting the device under her tongue.

A few moments later it beeped and Reid yanked it away, reading "102.3..." he shook his head. "A little nauseous, huh?"

"I didn't feel this bad when I woke up," JJ said, a tiny smile on her face. She tried to sit up but fell back almost immediately.

"Hey, stay down." Reid ordered. "Just get some rest. I'll find something for you to eat, ok?"

JJ smiled, "You're good at being a mom, you know that, Spence?"

Reid smirked down at her, "Some people need to be treated like children, don't they?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, still smiling gently. "Sure, Spence." she said sleepily.

He laughed and closed to door quietly behind him. Walking into the kitchen he looked around at all the cabinets… Now to find something for her to eat.

* * *

**E/N: Anyone else think that this is already turning into something more than just friendship? I really wish I could control that mind of mine…**

**Ah well… hopefully, if it does come to the romance stuff I won't be too horrible at writing it.**

**Please review! JJ might feel better faster ;)**


	3. The 'I Love You'

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, comments and favorites/alerts adds! I love you guys!**

**Ok, so I have officially changed this from 'friendship' to 'romance'. Crossing my fingers and hoping I don't screw this up…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 3: The 'I Love You'

Reid searched through the cabinets and finally found a can of chicken soup. He poured that into a bowl and heated it, while looking for something other than water that JJ could drink. She had a lot of sodas and water, but he did find a box of teabags in the back of the pantry and decided to brew some for her, just in case.

As the microwave beeped he heard a low moan from JJ's bedroom and hurried inside. "Are you alright?" he asked, finding her half sitting, blinking.

"Bathroom." was all she said in answer. She tried again to push herself all the way up and managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed, but as soon as she put her feet to the ground she swayed and Reid caught her before she could fall.

"I'll help you," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist like he had earlier and guiding her to the bathroom.

"Spence, stop." she protested. "I can walk to the bathroom by myself."

"Not without falling over, you can't." he said. He opened the door and helped her inside. He closed it gently as soon as he was sure she was alright and gave her some privacy, hurrying back to the kitchen.

He turned off the boiling tea and took the soup out of the microwave, sitting it carefully down on the counter before finding a cup for JJ. Almost as soon as he'd poured her a small glass he heard her voice calling from down the hall, "Reid!"

He ran back down the hall and tapped gently on the bathroom door. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"My head is spinning," came her reply. "Could you… open the door?"

He could hear the embarrassment in her voice and opened the door, finding her clutching the sink for support. "Thanks." she smiled. "I don't remember ever being this sick." He put his arm around her waist again and lead her back to her room. "I'm sorry you've got to spend your time doing this." she said as he pushed open the bedroom door.

"It's fine, JJ." Reid assured her. "As long as you're better tomorrow we'll call it even."

She smiled at him as she settled back down in bed, her eyes half closed again. "You're warm, Spence." she whispered.

He smiled and helped her pull the blankets back over herself. "You should eat something." he said gently.

"Not hungry," she murmured.

"You need to eat something." he insisted. "It'll make you feel better."

JJ sighed and rested her head against the pillow. "You're not gonna take no for an answer are you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Alright fine," she said, "But if I throw up, it's your fault."

He chuckled lightly and brought the soup and tea he'd made into the bedroom. "Can you sit up?" he asked.

She pushed herself up slowly, groaning under her breath as she did. "Sort of." she answered.

"Alright, just sit still, I'll help you." he said, pulling the desk chair closer to the bed and carefully balancing it in his lap.

"I don't need you to feed me, Spence." JJ said, shaking her head. "I'm not four years old, you know."

Reid smiled, "Alright, fine." He handed her the spoon and bowl and watched as she slowly dipped the spoon inside. The silverware shook in her unsteady hands. She tried to bring it to her mouth, but it slipped from her fingers and landed back in the bowl.

Reid leaned over and took it from her, "You can feed yourself, huh?" he teased, taking a spoonful and holding it out to her.

She pressed her lips together stubbornly. "C'mon, JJ, you've got to eat before the medicine makes you sleepy. I promise, you'll feel better."

She sighed and reached a hand out, taking his wrist so that she at least didn't feel like she wasn't doing anything, and took the soup. He fed her like that for nearly thirty minutes, but she hadn't even eaten half the soup by the time he noticed her eyes dropping.

He sat the bowl down on the night table and picked up the tea, which was now lukewarm, but better than nothing. She refused to let him hold the cup for her. She took it from his hands and brought it to her lips herself, despite how shaky and weak she felt. She smiled at him slowly, "Thanks, Reid, really."

He smiled, "I'll go get you some more tea." he said. He took the bowl with him and sat it down on the counter before pouring more tea into JJ's cup and going back into the room.

She was more lying down than sitting up at this point, so he gently propped her up and she took the cup gratefully, drinking it slowly. "This is much better than the soup," she said after a minute. "There aren't noodles in this." Her eyes were starting to droop again. Reid smiled at her and held the cup out to her again.

She took it and finished the drink, falling back against the pillows, a tiny small on her lips.

He took the cup and was almost out the door when he heard her soft voice say, "Spence?"

He turned around slowly, "Yeah, JJ?" he asked.

"I love you." she whispered.

He blinked, not sure what to say. Before he could think of anything, her eyes were closed, her breathing steady and she was fast asleep. He bit his lip and backed out of the room slowly. There was no way JJ really felt that way for him. It had to have been the medicine and her drowsiness that caused it. That, or she only meant it as a friend. It was unfathomable to him that she could truly have those feelings for him. Absolutely impossible.

* * *

**E/N: Soooo… what do you guys think? Yeah, JJ's delirious right now, but I have this odd feeling she really meant what she said and Spencer is wrong. *gasp* Reid? Wrong? Why, yes, that's what I said… But I'm not sure yet… not too much more to write, I don't think. A couple more chapters, maybe. Like I said, this is going to be short.**

**Please review! I'm telling ya, JJ will totally feel better if you do!**


	4. Jennifer Jareau, Revealed

**A/N: Thanks once again to my wonderful reviewers, and to everyone who added this to alert and favorites!**

**Now, onto chapter four…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 4: Jennifer Jareau, Revealed

Reid settled down on the couch in JJ's living room, those three words buzzing in his mind. It was impossible that she'd meant it - if she meant anything at all - the way he though she did. They were just friends and that's all there was too it.

Despite his mental argument, Reid couldn't stop a warm feeling from drifting into him whenever he thought about those words. It was a light, fuzzy feeling that he hadn't felt before.

He would've turned on the TV, but he wasn't much of a television watcher and he wanted to be able to hear JJ if she woke up anyway, so he sat. After a while, boredom got to him and reciting novels in his head became less interesting.

He stood and walked over to the television stand and opened one of the lower cabinets, revealing an array of DVDs and VHSs.

His eyes scanned the titles, a tiny smile on his face. She had a lot of romantic comedies like _When In Rome _and _What Women Want_, which he had never seen. But what surprised him were the more low budget comedies like _Monty Python and the Holy Grail _and _The Life Aquatic with Steve Zisso_*. JJ had always seemed so refined and classic that he never expected her to watch movies like that.

He almost laughed when he saw that the VHS movies were Disney movies. He had never seen an entire Disney movie. He'd only watched about fifteen minutes of _The Lion King_ when he was about six years old.

Sighing, he closed the cabinet and stood, looking around the room. There was a small bookshelf in one corner that was weighed down with books. His eyes flitted over the spines, reading the titles at lightning speed. There was a book called _Twilight_** that he had never heard of before, several Jane Austin books and more romance novels than he cared to count.

He curiously removed _Twilight _from the shelf and read the back. Of course, it was another romance story… but with vampires and teenagers? Personally, he didn't see how two teenagers, especially one who was actually around a hundred years old, could love each other. He had a hard enough time figuring out love between adults who were relatively the same age.

He slid the book back on the shelf and wandered over to the mantle. There was a gold necklace laid out carefully in front of a framed photo. Inspecting the picture, he saw a younger version of JJ, about ten years old in the photograph, and an older girl who looked remarkably similar to JJ, except that she was about fifteen.

_She must be JJ's sister,_ He thought. He didn't know JJ had a sister. He wondered why he'd never heard JJ talk about her before… Then again, the team didn't know he had a schizophrenic mother either. Sometimes, things were just meant to be private.

He cast his eyes around the room and spotted a few framed butterflies nailed to the wall. He smiled, remembering that JJ had told him she collected butterflies when she was younger. These must've been a remnant of that.

He considered, very briefly, going through the office he'd noticed when helping JJ to the bathroom. But he immediately pushed the idea away. That was too much like snooping and he wouldn't - couldn't - invade JJ's privacy that way.

He glanced around the room again, wondering what else there was to do. Besides the books, which he wasn't really tempted to read, and the movies, that he'd either seen before or had no interest in ever seeing, there wasn't much. A few old issues of a woman magazine littered the coffee table, but that was it really.

Sighing, he decided to try to find something on TV. Just as he had sat back down on the couch, he heard JJ calling, "Spence? You there?"

"Yeah, just a second!" He called back, not sure why he had a smile on his face as he pushed himself off the couch and headed for her room.

* * *

**E/N: Sorry this is short! I wrote it at lunch and in between finishing a story for the school news… I could honestly get NOTHING to come into my head…**

***I just HAD to put that movie in here… not only is it hilariously funny, but MGG is in it, and despite the fact that he has only one line, and no real name in the movie, it was the first time he ever "acted" and so, earned mention XD**

****I can see JJ reading **_**Twilight **_**and Reid has no idea what it is… I think, with the timeline, **_**Twilight **_**hadn't been published yet, but I'd have to check… btw, not a fan of romance, so both my love for **_**Twilight**_** and this story, are mysteries to me…**

**Also, I don't think it ever mentions how old JJ's sister was when she killed herself in that episode where she tells Hotch about it, does it? I know she was older, and JJ was ten or twelve (can't remember which) when it happened, but I sort of took a little liberty there since it's not mentioned ever again.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Kiss The Girl

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this! I heart you peoplez! :) And thanks to everyone who added this to favorites and alert!**

**Ah, I miss Disney… the days when the most important thing I had to do was watch a Disney movie were some of the best… lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 5: Kiss The Girl

"Yeah, JJ?" Reid asked, pushing her bedroom door open.

She was sitting up, her eyes looking slightly glazed over. "I'm bored." she said tiredly. "Could you bring one of my movies in here? They're in that bottom cabinet under the TV."

He nodded, "Sure, what movie do want to watch?" he asked.

She shrugged, thinking about it for a moment. "I haven't watched _The Little Mermaid _in a while." she answered with a weak smile.

"The Little what?" Reid asked, frowning.

"It's a Disney movie." JJ explained, an amused smile on her face.

"Oh, of course." he nodded and went back into the living room, kneeling down to look through the movies. _The Little Mermaid_ was among the VHS movies near the bottom. He examined the colorful case. There was red haired mermaid and a dark haired man and a crab… he frowned, shaking his head. He had never even heard of the movie before.

He brought it back into JJ's room and turned on the TV that was sitting on her desk, a VCR/DVD player underneath it.

He put the movie in the VCR and pressed play, turning around to leave. "Spence, wait." JJ's voice stopped him.

He turned back around and waited. "I remember saying something about this being a learning experience for you." she said slowly.

He raised a brow, "Yeah…?"

"Well, since we didn't exactly make it to the game, teaching you about football seems slightly out of the question… But teaching you about Disney doesn't." she said, a tiny smile on her face.

"Teaching me about Disney?" he asked, frowning.

"Yep." she nodded, before doubling over and coughing for almost a full minute. "So come sit down and watch the movie with me." She croaked, one hand patting the bed beside her, the other fumbling for the water bottle Reid had left on her nightstand.

Smiling, Reid picked the bottle up and place it in her hand. He started to sit down in the desk chair but JJ shook her head, "No, not there." she said after a long drink of water. "On the bed. The chair is too uncomfortable to sit through an entire movie."

Reid started to protest, but JJ wasn't hearing it. "Spence, come on, we were supposed to be on a date, remember? We would've spent several hours sitting next to each other in cramped bleachers, you can sit on the bed next to me."

He sighed, "I don't mind sitting in the chair."

She shook her head, "Reid, c'mon, humor me." she said, mimicking Reid's earlier argument to get her to let him stay and take care of her.

He sighed, "Fine." he said. He awkwardly sat down on the opposite side of the bed, and leaned against the pillows, sitting as far away from JJ as the bed would allow.

JJ smiled, shaking her head and turning her attention to the movie.

Several times throughout the movie, Reid would comment on the illogical and unrealistic things that were going on until finally JJ told him that it was a cartoon, and it didn't have to make sense. He said something about it giving children unrealistic views of the world, but JJ just laughed and shook her head.

About twenty minutes into the movie, JJ started shivering, despite the blanket that was wrapped around her. Reid barely noticed her shifting closer to him until she was actually right next to him, her eyes half open, but focused on the movie.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked, shifting slightly as he felt her head lean against his shoulder like she'd done when he'd helped her walk into the house.

"Mhmm," she said sleepily. "Just a little cold. You're warm."

He felt blood rush to his cheeks and turned his attention back to the movie, slightly uncomfortable with her closeness, and yet unwilling to push her away. After a few more minutes, her arm wrapped around his waist as she shifted closer to him.

Just as Ariel and Prince Erick were going on their boat ride, JJ mumbled, "Spence?"

"Yeah?" Reid asked, looking down at her. He couldn't really see her face, just the top of her head and most of the rest of her was covered up by the blanket.

"Before I fell asleep… I said something…" she trialed off.

He blinked, knowing instantly what she was talking about. She was probably going to tell him that she was delirious and that she hadn't meant it. He tried to ignore the way the thought made him sad. "Uh… yeah." he said slowly.

"Well… Um… I don't know if you really took it seriously or not…" she said, chewing on her lip.

_Here it comes… _he thought sadly.

"But, I meant it." she said.

For a brief second, he thought he misheard her. "Y-you meant it?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, "I did." she said. "B-But if you don't feel that way… I mean, you've always been so sweet and … well… I just… I don't know why I'm even saying this…"

He'd never heard JJ sound so flustered. So nervous. He was the one who usually sounded like that. He shifted slightly and gently moved so that he could see JJ's face. "I - You love me?" he asked.

She looked down, away from him, oddly nervous. "I… I think … I feel the same way." he said, his voice breaking slightly at the end. He winced at the near squeak, wishing there was some way he could control his voice.

A smile turned her lips up and she lifted her eyes. "You think?" she asked, just as Sebastian started singing "Kiss the Girl". "You think too much sometimes, Reid." she said.

He glanced at the TV and then back at JJ, not a hundred percent sure what she meant. Still… He did the most impulsive thing he'd probably ever done in his entire life. He lifted her chin so that he could see her face more clearly and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Before he could even start to doubt his decision, JJ was kissing him back, smiling. "Much better," she whispered, pulling away. "But I don't want you to get sick."

He blushed, smiling back her. She laid her head back against his shoulder, wrapping her arm more tightly around his waist. "I told you Disney was worth watching." she murmured, just as Ariel and the prince _almost _kissed.

* * *

**E/N: aw! That was sweet… at least, I think it was. I'm still not so sure how I did writing the whole 'romance' thing… so, let me know!**

**Please review!**


	6. Contemplating Reid

**A/N: Once again, thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews and thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted this!**

**I wrote this today during lunch and in sixth period… I just got back from Gainesville (Woohoo, Senior pics… -_- I'd rather stab my eyes out…) Anyway, I had to type this really fast so, I apologize for any mistakes…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 6: Contemplating Reid

After the movie ended Reid had planned on turning the TV off and letting JJ get some rest. However, she was asleep before Ursula and the prince almost got married, and her arm was still wrapped around his waist so he decided to just lay there a little longer.

It was strange to him how much more aware of JJ he was since they'd kissed. He could feel her pulse, her warmth, her breathing. It was an odd, almost electrical feeling that he couldn't explain.

She shifted in her sleep, her head nestling closer to his shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from smiling and he put his free arm around her shoulder.

"Spence?" JJ murmured sleepily, loosely her grip on his waist.

"Hmm?" Reid asked, shifting again so that he could see her more clearly.

"'M hungry," she said through a yawn. "Is there any more soup left?"

"Yeah, I'll warm it up." he said, carefully disentangling himself from JJ and heading into the kitchen. He took the bowl from the counter and stuck it in the microwave for about thirty seconds and headed back to the bedroom.

"Do you need help?" Reid asked, settling down in the desk chair again.

"I think I can handle it." JJ smiled at him slowly, taking the bowl from him. Her hand brushed his for a moment and a warm feeling flushed through him. Had that happened before, or was this something new? He wondered.

"You sure?" he asked, watching as her hands shook slightly.

She smirked at him as she brought the spoon to her mouth, "I might not be a genius, but I do know how to use a spoon. Can you say the same for chopsticks?"

Reid blushed, "That's not what I meant."

She smiled at him, "I know, Spence. I was kidding."

"Oh." he said quietly. There was a moment of silence between them where the only sound they heard was the soft clinking of the spoon against the bowl. Reid watched her eat for those few moments.

J glanced up at him and blushed, "Do you have to watch me eat?"

Reid blinked, "Sorry." he said. "I just… you're pretty…" he winced internally at how much he sounded like an inexperienced kid.

JJ smiled, "Well If you think I'm pretty with a fever, eating soup clumsily, just wait until I actually have a chance to get all put together."

"You'll look beautiful no matter what." he said shyly, still sounding very much like that kid. He was aware of her eyes on him when he looked down again.

She smiled at him, "You are so sweet, you know that?"

He blushed and looked back up at her, their eyes locking for a moment before he stood and took the bowl from her lap. "You should take some medicine again." he said abruptly.

JJ sighed and leaned back against the pillows. She hated being sick, but she couldn't help but smile thinking about how the day had gone. Despite how horrible she felt, it had been nice having Reid around to take care of her; she wasn't used to that.

It seemed odd to her that Reid could be so in control while taking care of her, but so awkward in just about any other social interaction. She supposed it would make sense if he had younger siblings to care of… She frowned, realizing she didn't know it Reid had any brothers or sisters or not.

He'd never talked about his family… Now that she thought about it, she didn't know much about Reid 's life at all. She remembered a picture Reid kept on his desk of him when he was younger with a smiling blond woman.

That must be his mom… but what about his dad? Had he died? She frowned, trying to recall even his mom's name and sighed dejectedly when she couldn't. How was it possible that she'd worked with him these past few years and yet knew nothing about him?

She'd never considered Reid to be a secretive person, and certainly not a liar, but now that she thought about it, Reid didn't talk much about his family at all. Not even in those few moments that they managed to snatch for themselves at work.

Of course, it wasn't like the rest of the team was very open either. She certainly wasn't. Morgan only rarely spoke of his sisters and mom, usually around their birthdays. All she knew about Elle was that her dad had been killed when she was young. And Gideon was pretty much a closed book. Hotch, the new father, was generally the only one of them who spoke freely about his family, and even he was closed off to the subject of parents. Even the open and friendly Garcia wouldn't talk about her family very often.

Still, JJ knew more about them (Gideon excluded) than she did about Reid. He was a young genius who had joined the team only a few years earlier, right out of the Academy. The rest of the team had been a little iffy about a twenty-one year old kid, for all intents and purposes, joining them. Of course, he'd more than proven his worth to them since then.

She thought back to all the times throughout the years that she'd spoken to Reid, trying to remember at least one time that he'd revealed anything personal, but could think of none.

"Here you go," Reid said, interrupting her contemplation. He handed JJ the water and the Tylenol, smiling.

"Thanks, Spence." she said, taking the pill, smiling at him thankfully.

* * *

**E/N: Soooo… I'm gonna apologize again for any and all mistakes in this chapter… I wrote it (typed it…) really quickly so that I could update tonight … and I apologize for the lateness. Senior pics wasn't THAT bad… but it took forever and… anyway…**

**Please review! I think JJ's starting to feel better XD**


	7. Stay the Night

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a lot of stuff to do and didn't even start on this chapter until sixth period today…**

**There will probably only be one more chapter after this… Possibly two if I can drag it out more…**

**Anyway, PLEASE REIVEW! :)**

Ch. 7: Stay the Night

"It's almost six," Reid said after a few moments, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand.

JJ followed his gaze and sighed. She almost hated to admit that she was feeling better. She didn't want Reid to leave, but her fever was beginning to break and she'd kept down most of the soup and could sit up without effort. While she was thrilled that she was feeling better, she just really wanted Reid to stay.

"Yeah, it is." she said, sounding depressed.

Reid stood beside the bed awkwardly, chewing on his lip like he always did when he was nervous. "So, uh… I guess… um… if you're alright… I should… I mean… I should … go, I guess."

JJ nodded slowly, "You probably have other things to be doing." she agreed. Then, after a pause, "But, I mean… if you wanted to stay for the night… I'd hate for you to drive all the way home."

Reid lifted his eyes, a tiny smile on his face. "You might need help later… I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone. But if you want me to go -"

"No, that's ok." JJ said a little too quickly. "You can stay. It's getting late anyway and like you said, I might need your help later."

So, I'm staying?" he asked awkwardly.

JJ grinned, "Yeah, I guess you are." she said.

After a moment of awkward silence, JJ said. "I'm bored. Spence, there's a deck of cards in the living room next to the TV. Wanna play a few games?"

Reid grinned, "Just don't expect me to let you win." he warned as he left the room to retrieve the cards.

"So what are we playing?" JJ asked as he came back with the cards in his hands. "Gin? Or… ooh! Go Fish!"

Reid fought the urge to roll his eyes as he sat down cross legged at the end of the bed. "You really want to play Go Fish?" he asked, frowning. "Isn't that a kids' game?"

She smirked at him, "Yes, it is." she said. "But you're, what, fourteen? You qualify as a child."

Reid frowned, shuffling the cards. "I'm twenty-four!" he said indignantly.

JJ grinned, "Just barely. But I suppose we can play Gin if you don't want to play Go Fish."

Reid rolled his eyes, dealing the cards. "No, let's play Go Fish." he said. "I might let you win." he grinned.

JJ laughed, picking her cards up. "Alright, but I've got to warn you… where I'm from, I am the Go Fish champion." she grinned.

They lost count of how many games they played. J only won twice and they were still playing - Gin this time - at nearly eleven o'clock. After Reid won yet another hand, JJ glanced at the clock and yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked, re-shuffling the cards.

Between a second yawn, she nodded. "I think it's about time for me to go to bed."

Reid stood and stretched his stiff muscles. "Do you… uh, have a spare room or -?"

"Spence, we're both adults. We can sleep on the same bed." JJ smiled. "I have some pajama pants in the bathroom cabinet that should fit you."

Reid nodded mechanically and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He found the pajama pants - a plain pair made of a blue cotton - and changed, keeping on his tee-shirt and folding his own pants neatly.

JJ was already half asleep by the time he got back to the room. He took her empty water bottle and tossed it in the trash can in the kitchen and cleaned up the little bit of mess he'd left after fixing her dinner.

He carried a new bottle of water and another Tylenol back to the bedroom and picked up the thermometer. JJ made a face at him, "Do you have to take my temperature again?"

"I just want to see if your fever has gone down or not. If it's still high, you'll need to go to the doctor"

She sighed, "Fine." she mumbled, taking the thermometer reluctantly.

Reid took the device from her when it beeped. "99.2" he nodded. "Much better." he grinned. She rolled her eyes and tossed back one corner of the blanket.

"Whatever, Spence." she mumbled. "Just go to sleep."

He awkwardly climbed onto the bed, resting as far to the edge as he possibly could. A few moments later he felt JJ scoot closer to him and wrap her arm around his waist like she had earlier. He felt blush heat his face and he closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep.

**E/N: Sorry this is kind of short… Next chapter will likely be the last. Not 100% sure yet, but I'm about 85 - 90% sure. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Top Secret

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update yesterday… I was grounded, for reasons unknown… stupid school is getting the way too… Oh well…**

**This is the last chapter, peoples… there are vague ideas for a sequel, but maybe just a oneshot. Not sure yet… school's been INSANE…**

**So, anyways, read, hopefully enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Ch. 8: 'Top Secret'

The weekend was over too quickly as far as Reid was concerned. He stayed at JJ's house for most of the next day to make sure that she was alright. He left somewhat reluctantly around four o'clock that afternoon and sat in his apartment for hours, just staring into space.

JJ, finally feeling well enough to get out of bed, sat on her couch for most of the day, watching Disney movies and imagining Reid's reaction to them.

The house felt oddly empty without Reid there bustling around in the kitchen or asking her if she needed anything. She had somehow managed to get used to him being there, taking care of her. She was slightly nervous about going back to work and seeing him there.

* * *

JJ checked and re-checked her face in the mirror that morning before getting out of the car, tossing her hair behind her. She passed Gideon and spotted Hotch in his office as she walked down the hall to her office.

Reid, Morgan and Elle weren't there yet so she thankfully walked into her office and sat down without interruption. That sense of gratefulness was gone almost the instant she opened the first file and Elle and Garcia both walked into her office.

She closed the folder and sighed, knowing an interrogation was coming. The two women sat down and stared at her pointedly.

"So," Elle said, drawing the word out for a full fifteen seconds. "How was your date with our resident genius?"

JJ just smiled, already deciding not to tell them. "It was fine." she said. "You two know Reid…"

Garcia frowned, "What kind of answer is that?" she demanded. "Did you kiss? Was it good? Ooh! Was there anything more… _intimate_ going on?"

JJ rolled her eyes and grinned mischievously. "That's for me to know." she answered. "And quite frankly, I don't think it's any of your business."

"Come on, JJ, you can't leave us hanging like that!" Elle frowned. "Tell us what happened?"

"I don't believe that I'm required to answer your questions." JJ said.

"If it was us, you would want to know." Garcia pointed out.

"True… but it's so much fun to not tell you." JJ grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have work to do."

Elle and Garcia snorted, muttering that they would find out eventually and left the office.

* * *

Morgan got out of his car and stretched, still tired. He hated coming back to work after spending a night out… It always seemed so difficult to get back into the habit of working again. He spotted Reid entering the building and grinned, remembering about his date with JJ.

He couldn't wait to hear about how the football game had gone. He sped up and hurried into the building, chasing after Reid.

* * *

Reid half jogged to the bullpen, hoping to avoid running into anyone. He winced internally when he heard Morgan's voice behind him. "Reid, wait up!"

He quickened his pace, hoping to outrun him. He wasn't fast enough. Morgan caught up with him easily. "So, Pretty Boy, how'd the date with JJ go?" he asked, nudging him brotherly in the arm.

Reid frowned, thinking about it for a second. He sped up and responded, "Top secret." walking into the bullpen with a small grin on his face.

END

* * *

**E/N: Sorry it's short! I don't really know if I like this chapter or not… and like I said, there are vague ideas for a sequel (possibly only a oneshot) but I'm not sure if I'm gonna write it. For now, this is the END. I've got SO many other story ideas I want to get out…**

**I don't really LOVE this story, but depite my opinion on romance (being ICK… romance is just not something I generally like…) I do like the story… which is odd, for me.**

**So, anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
